Seeing Red
by Midnightsnitch
Summary: Takes place during Lily and James' seventh year!   Lilys determined to make her last year at Hogwars the best year yet! James is determined to have Lily Evans fall in love with him at last. Will everyones wishes come true before the end of the year? R&R!


Seeing Red3

A Lily and James Potter Tale

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not my property, its Jo Rowling. (even though I wish it wasn't…oh well)

Authors Note!: Okay, this is my first fan fiction! Please please please tell me what I could do to fix my story and what you think of it! I really want this to be great… ANYWAYS! Enjoyyy3

PS I change "persons" from 3rd person to 1st person between the solid bold line (not this one though) just warning you!

Lily Evans was always an extrodinary child who did extrodinary things. She was naturally brilliant, goreous, kind hearted, stubborn, spirited, and brave. But not even her parents realized how extrodinary she really was untill the age of eleven. Sure, Lily always made strange things happen, beautiful things, magical things. Still, on her eleventh birthday, the Hogwarts invitation still came as a surprise, especilly because nobody in her family was a witch. Still this news was celebrated. After all, who wouldn't have wanted a witch in the family?

After six years of attending Hogwarts, six amazing years- Lily couldn't begin to imagine her life without it! Soon, Lily would be out on her own, her Hogwarts years behind her. And that was the last thing she wanted. But, she had to be a big girl and face reality, you don't always get what you want.

So, as a result, Lily swore to herself that this was to be her best year yet! She would be poitive, even in situations that included the arrogant toe rag (James Potter.) She would definitely make the most of her seventh year experience. After all, Lily Evans wanted to be able to face the world, knowing that with her Hogwarts behind her, she was ready to become an adult, and wouldn't look back. And, the best part was, she was already head girl, one of her greatest ambitions.

And so, with a rush of kisses, hugs, and tears, Lily was ready to start he year, at last.

"This is it," I emmitted, my voice barely above a whisper. I took a deep breath before approaching a solid brick wall. (Yes, a solid brick wall.) Even though I had walked through this very same wall to board the Hogwarts Express several times before, this time was special to me. After all I was about to begin my seventh year at Hogwarts, and every aspect had to be perfect. Even as silly as it seems, crossing the barrier. So, I decided that the best way to get in was to run through, and so I set off running.

After sprinting through the barrier, I was engulfed in steam. Soon, the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express began to show through the fog. I quickly soaked in the surrounding scene for the last time, and set off toward the train.

After finding a compartment, I dropped my trunk and set off for the chaotic scene that was the interior of the train. Friends hugging, couples kissing, but all I cared about was finding my best friends, Lauren and Nett.

Suddenly, with a flash of beach blonde hair and a flurry of footsteps, I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. After gasping in surprise, I hugged her back, with as much force as I could muster. (Which was, to my contempt, quite a lot.) Then the two of us set off into the rest of the train, searching for Nett, so we could be reunited at last.

The first thing about Lauren that anyone should know is that she can be simular to a gust of wind- catchess you off guard at first, but an aspect of everyday life that you can get used to. That was Lauren alright! Shes energetic(sometimes a little too energetic), loving, sometimes a little scary (in a good way!) and just, well…fun! Lauren was my first friend at Hogwarts (other than Sev of course.) If not for her great sense of adventure and fearlessness of danger, Lauren would surely be a Hufflepuff and not a Gryffindor like me and Nett. But even so, Lauren was one of the most loyal people you would ever meet, and I loved her for that. But, Lauren was never caught up in a relationship. That wasn't because she didn't want one or was able to get one. (After all, the three of us were the pretties girls in school, not to brag or anything.) She was just waiting for like Nett and I.

Soon, near a compartment not too far away, Lauren and I caught a glimpse of firey red hair and glistening grey eyes. That was our Nett! Once again, I was caught in a big bear hug, which I gladly returned. We were united once again, we were unstoppable! Then hands grasped together, we set off to find an empty compartment.

Now, Nett was more like me than like Lauren. She was short tempered and had a fiery to match her fiery red hair, something we both had in common. Nett's real name was Annette, but since she didn't feel it fit her, she told everyone to call her Nett, and anyone that didn't she loathed. Unlike Lily and Lauren, Nett was a pureblood, a distant cousin of Sirius Black. But, her parents weren't to fond of her and she them. So she moved in with a pureblood Gryffindor family who were distant cousins of her own and grew up very happily there. Nett had a strong love for quidditch and played seeker for the house team since second year. But, contrary to her rough exterior, Nett was short(or as we call her funsize) and underneath her tough personality, she was really caring and sweet, but only me and Lauren knew that!

Soon conversation erupted between the three of us. We talked about summer stories, gossiped about the things we heard, and as all girls discussed, the infamous boy conversations. We also discussed who was to be head boy, due to the fact that I was head girl. But soon, Lauren and I woulkd head off to the start of school meeting between the prefects and heads.

Obviously, I wouldn't have to wait that long. That was because the head boy had just barged, or should I say strutted into our cabin. That was the day my life changed forever. That was the day I found out….

James Potter was head boy…


End file.
